Bright Eyes and Boredom
by Scripturience
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles focused on different scenarios and aspects of Flint and Volkner's relationship. Ignitionshipping (Volkner/Flint), Yaoi, M/M. You have been warned. Cover image by かわすみ from pixiv.
1. Beach Bums

**Preface:** This is going to be a series of drabbles. Each chapter will be no more or less than 100 words, not counting any titles or author's notes. Each drabble, unless specifically stated otherwise, will be disconnected from the others in terms of plot. Updates will be on a loose schedule that may be subject to change. As of right now I'll probably update once or twice a week.

Volkner sighed, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. He really didn't feel like coming here today, but Flint was persistent. Apparently he "needed a break from his crazy machines," so here they were.

He thought about all the work not getting done, the lost time. All just to go to the stupid beach.

Volkner was brought out of his internal brooding by the sound of screaming. He glanced over to see Flint with Jasmine, mourning the loss of a sand castle to a wave. Volkner couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad after all.

**AN: **Welp, there ya go. Hope you all enjoyed the first drabble! Please give me your thoughts in a review, and thank you for reading!


	2. Party Animals

Volkner hated league parties. He especially hated wearing the tux. Even if Flint says it makes him look like a "stud muffin." But that wasn't the worst part. Nothing compared to Flint getting ready. When it came to parties, his hair had to be perfect at all costs.

"Do you have to do up the damn afro for a party of all things?" Volkner groaned. Cynthia was going to kill them both for being this late.

"Fine," Flint ceased his delicate work to reply "I'll stop what I'm doing and we can comb down your mop-top, Volk."

"...Take your time."

**AN:** Just a quirky little situation I thought up. I plan on doing a lot of "day-to-day" scenarios like this. I find them to be really fun, and it's a good way to explore their character. As always, thank you for reading!


	3. Rhapsody in Red

Flint tried. Day after day. He gave his best efforts. 110%. But lately, nothing was enough. Volkner would not budge.

The redhead did absolutely anything he could think of to provoke emotion in him, but Volkner was stubbornly stoic in the worst way.

Anything, literally anything would be better than this. Screaming, arguing, insults, tears, Flint would gladly take all of it. He wanted to be his pillar of strength, his support. But while trying to hold Volkner up, he was crumbling. His lover was a weight that refused to be carried. And it was killing both of them.

**AN:**So this was actually the first thing I wrote for this series. However, I didn't publish it first because I didn't want to kick things off with something depressing. Call me a sadist, but I absolutely love delving into the more tragic elements of their relationship. They just make it too easy! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and as always thank you very much reading! (Also I'm sorry this was a little late, I suck.)


	4. Workaholic

Volkner always managed to immerse himself in whatever he did. Despite his lukewarm demeanor, he was passionate about everything he pursued. There was a reason they called him the "Shining Shocking Star."

Sometimes Flint could swear the man had literally no perception of time. He'd pick up a book or a wrench and time stood still. Well, for Volkner anyway. Flint on the other hand made it his responsibility to drag his lover back to reality. Sometimes all it took was reminding him of needs work couldn't satisfy.

Besides, he sure as hell wasn't getting shown up by damn machines!

**AN:** This one was pretty enjoyable to write. It's fun to explore the more mischievous aspects of Flint's character. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, thanks for reading!


	5. Delivery

Every day it was the same thing.

He would Surf all the way out to the damn island.

Then he'd navigate the cave full of loathsome trainers.

Then he'd walk into the damn lobby and suffer snide remarks from Flint's annoying ass co-workers.

All while protecting the precious cargo that was Flint's lunch.

Every day, it made him so very irritable.

Upon reaching his destination, Volkner was always ready to tell Flint how much he hated doing this for him.

Every time the dopey redhead came running to hug him like they hadn't spoken in days, he'd forget it all.

**AN:**So I was poking around on Bulbapedia and somehow I ended up on Janine's page. I read that in Heart Gold and Soul Silver, she brings her father lunch every day. I thought that was really sweet! Although the trip has to suck, even for a ninja. So yeah, I just thought the idea of Volkner making the miserable trek up to see Flint every day would be a fun scenario to write. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Oh, and as of today I decided I'm only going to upload on Saturday from now on. If you want to keep up with my updating schedule, I usually have information about it posted on my profile page.


	6. Arguments

Flint hated arguments.

Even though things were never too bad, some shouting from Flint at the most, the redhead could never handle it. He hated being in tense situations, so he left.

Flint retreated to a pier, sitting in the cool night air over the sea.

He got away because he thought he needed time to think, but right now he just felt alone and depressed. How was this supposed to help?

His head picked up when he heard footstep approaching. He turned to see Volkner, sitting down next to him

Without saying a word, Flint leaned into his side.

* * *

**AN: **Every once in a while I feel it's good to throw a more serious or emotional one in there. This is the second one from Flint's POV. That's mostly because he's easier to work with for situations like these. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for reading!


	7. PDA

The afternoon was scorching, hoping to cope with the heat, Flint suggested a trip to go get ice-cream.

"….Heeey Voooolkneeer" Flint drawled.

"What now?" Volkner knew this would be trouble.

"Hold my hand!" Flint demanded.

"There are kids and-"he sputtered.

"Do it," Flint threatened "or I'll do inappropriate things to this ice-cream in front of them."

"You wouldn't-" Volkner paused when he saw Flint, mouth agape, descending over his ice-cream.

Thinking of the children, Volkner snatched his lover's hand dragging him away.

"I knew you'd come around." Flint declared.

"…Shut up" he snapped.

"Whaaat?~ I was only thinking of you!"

* * *

**AN:** I would like to thank the lovely AniseAsylum and all her drabbling experience. If not for her, this would have been double its current length. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, which is probably why when I started it I went so far over the word cap.


	8. Sleepless

Volkner couldn't sleep. Something about a half empty bed just felt wrong to him now.

Volkner felt ridiculous. Flint would be back tomorrow, and here he was unable to sleep. Since when was he so clingy?

This was so fucking sappy. Honestly, a grown man shouldn't have problems sleeping alone in his own bed. So what if Flint wasn't there? He'd just go to sleep and see his boyfriend when he came home tomorrow. Besides, Flint was probably fine.

Volkner was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"I miss you…."

**AN: **This chapter killed me. It's probably the hardest one I've had to deal with yet. I'm not gonna go in to why exactly that is because I'd be here all day, but yeah. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this one regardless.


End file.
